Stuff
by Col98
Summary: A collection of really short stories that happen amidst the warfare and strife.
1. Innocent Innuendo, EdelVyse

**Innocent Innuendo**

**

* * *

**Oscar and Emile Bielert were on their way to their squad commander's office when the sound of a woman sounding impressed stopped them dead in their tracks. They leaned against the door and attempted to listen to what was going on inside.

"W-Welkin, it's... it's so big!"

"That was Alicia's voice!" the two couldn't help but blush profoundly.

"Y-Yeah, I've been thinking for a while, if I should show it to you because I imagined that you'd say just that." Their commander, Welkin, sounded embarrassed.

"Well of course, I mean... that's just unnaturally huge."

Upon hearing this, Emile was _this much_ closer to nose-bleeding.

"Yeah, I'm surprised by just how fast it's grown over the months."

"Welkin... can I, touch it?"

_GRRAAAAAHHHH!_

It was too much, the naive 15 year old collapsed from sheer surprise. Oscar lay on the floor, drowned in his own blood (that incidentally came from his nose). His brother quickly fell beside him and tried his best to return his brother to consciousness.

"Brother! Brother! NOOO-"

Despite the drama going on outside, Alicia remained transfixed by the new species of giant millipede that was caged in front of her.

"You really found this around the base? Scary~"

* * *

**EdelVyse**

**

* * *

**"So, boss, what do you think?"

"Hm... I... I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to say here." Welkin said, scratching the back of his head. "Zaka, what's your take on this?"

The eye-patched Darcsen lowers his head and rubs his temples before answering.

"I'm going to go into my Shamrock now and drive into things. I'll ask the Engineers about the upgrades to your tank when I see them, Welkin." with a wave of his hands, and with a smile on his lips, Zaka leaves the hangar.

Welkin now has no choice but to return his attention to one of his eager soldiers.

Vyse Inglebard.

For some reason, the foreign shock trooper approached Welkin this morning with a request to change classes. Welkin has never encountered a request like this in his short time in the military, mainly because of just how odd the request is.

"Vyse, remind me again why you want to change classes?" at first, Welkin thought that this might have something to do with the horrors that Shocktroopers face in battles, serving as the front-liners in warfare.

Vyse paces around while wagging his finger. "A change of perspective, boss, a change of perspective. Being a shock trooper is fun and all, but I want to see something new and exciting!"

Welkin nodded in understanding, glancing once at his father's tank. "So... do you want to try driving the Edelweiss?"

Vyse could not control his smile, his grin was ear to ear and his blood began pumping. Yes, his blood has apparently begun pumping from the mere thought of driving currently most powerful tank.

"Wa-really? You're trusting me with your tank, Welkin?"

The young lieutenant felt a prick of hesitation, but he chose to ignore it after seeing Vyse's smi-

"Wait, you're _really _trusting him with the Edelweiss!"

Welkin nearly jumped at the sound of her voice. Looking to his right, he sees the short figure of Alicia staring up at him with an evident frown.

"When did you get there?"

"I was here all along." she shrugs. "You just didn't notice me because of how serious you looked."

Welkin tilts his head, wondering what she meant. Alicia glances at Vyse before pulling down Welkin and whispering something into his ear.

"_Just tell him to stick with his class for now, having him change classes so randomly is a hassle we can't manage in a time of war like this."_

Welkin furrows his brows as he tries to understand the implications of directly telling Vyse his thoughts. Eventually, he gives in, realizing that Vyse is an adult and that he should be able to handle rejection. He stands straight, distancing himself from Alicia and fixing his collar.

"Vyse, I'm sorry to say but..."

Vyse's stare, his puppy-dog stare is impossible to miss. Welkin, eventually, unable to restrain himself from referencing a certain winged pig as he stares into Vyse's vision, becomes unable to speak the proper words.

"...I'll give you a chance. But just _one _chance at this."

Alicia and Welkin both noticed the smile growing larger and larger on the foreign boy's cheeks. Welkin feels guilty, but he knows that he can't take back his words now. Alicia feels... disappointed and worried to say the least. She'll make sure to scold Welkin for this later.

One week after this event, Europa bear witness to the horrors of a power more terrifying than the Valkyrur.

* * *

**Well, there we go. **


	2. Chocolates

**Chocolates**

The Feast of All Spirits is a holiday in Gallia that is honored and known to all. It is said that at this time, the ancient spirits who were once driven from the Darcsen calamity, return to the land anew. Through the years, certain traditions were practiced by the citizens of Gallia to commemorate this event. One such tradition is the exchange of gifts between lovers.

Sgt. Melchiott figured to do something different this year, deciding that instead of working alone, she'll gather the females of squad seven to form a team dedicated to giving unique gifts to their loved ones. She felt that this was necessary to encourage her fellow women to act, to separate from their shyness, to finally take lead. She also saw this as a good opportunity to bond with her squad.

It came in a whim, actually, but her group decided to make chocolates as gifts for those they saw interest in. Alicia showed no complaint after seeing the excited look on her squad mates' faces. Everyone was being cheery and glee, even the normally spiteful Rosie acted a little more lightheartedly in the atmosphere of the kitchen.

During the few nights that came before the feast, Alicia and her group secretly produced chocolate bars using ingredients they purchased from the nearby city market. Of course, with all of this done in secret, none of the men knew about it.

On the night of the feast, the girls lead the boys into a room where a feast of chocolate goodness was prepared, or supposedly so. As the lights came on in the dimly lit room, horror and anger had befallen on the faces of all.

"What's going on here!" Rosie shouted in anger at the sight of Ted Ustinov and Melville Young, their faces covered in chocolate.

Needless to say, the two boys were frozen in place, scared of the wrath of the women before them. The men that stood behind shared varying expressions, some of confusion, some of anger, and some of pity.

"We're…" Ted wanted to apologize first, but…

"Wait. Did you guys eat _everything?_" Alicia interrupts, her hands at her hips.

"Y-Yes." Melville answers as he timidly wipes the chocolate off his face.

"We—We're sorry, we didn't… didn't know these were for… yeah…" Ted says, lowering his head.

The two boys have just realized the situation.

"Hold on." Alicia blinks twice. "You ate even the beetles I prepared?"

"Y—Yeah." The boys nod. "The chocolate beetles were the first thing that caught our attention, they were actually… delicious… and… uh, crunchy."

The reality of the situation finally digs in. He and Melville were tempted, distracted, and attracted by the inviting scent of freshly made chocolates. Their will was too weak, and they succumbed to temptation without thinking of the consequences.

"…"

Alicia looks up at Welkin standing next to her. Her mouth hangs open as her gaze returns to the two boys.

"Wait, what made you think those beetles were made of chocolate?"

* * *

**I find it ironic how I wrote this while listening to 'Those who Succeeded'. **


	3. Bread

**Bread**

Alicia was nervous.

She was used to fighting by now, after having spent so many months in the militia. But it was not uncommon for her to feel nervous whenever faced with the predicament of her Lieutenant doing something… new.

The current situation is simple.

After having found out that Welkin liked her baking. The two of them have started to go on a habit of eating bread together. Or rather, she's developed a habit of using Welkin as a guinea pig for her newest creations. She figured that there was nothing inherently wrong with this.

At least, until her boss brought over the whole squad with him one day.

Everyone was gathered in the mess hall, each sampling one of Alicia's oversized bread buns. They all seemed to enjoy the food until Welkin suddenly stands up and punches the table with his fist.

"Squad Seven!" all stopped eating, from the Scouts to the Engineers, all stopped.

Welkin was standing, holding a half-eaten bun on his right hand. His eyes slowly gaze at the men and women in his squad.

Alicia's nervousness worsens, did she do something wrong? Did she mess up? She feared of dejection and felt that Welkin was just about to publicly humiliate her, even if that sounded out of his character…

"Enjoy yourselves with this bread made by our own Alicia. Because this bread is…

**O- **

**R-**

**D-**

**E-**

**R-**

**: DELICIOUS!**"  
- Order approved by Welkin Gunther


End file.
